User talk:JackyDelRey
<3 hello Mariah :) hello :D remember to leave your signature :)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 00:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry. Evan TD 01:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mariah! Could you help me with Mallory's page? I have know clue how to get that information box on her page. Do you know how to get that box that's on Ronnie's page? Magic26 01:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright no problem. Sorry I put stuff that shouldn't have been in the box I just tried to put what I thought should be. I already told Magic i'll help her with it. :) BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 01:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) I don't mind if you change it :D I'll add a biography for Macey soon as well :) And well done on the group pic! It looks AMAZING!!!! ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 01:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Urgh! I forgot how to even get on the chat! Why do I forget things so quickly?!? Magic26 01:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Template Here's the other option :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 01:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) omg, I can't find my audition picture on my computer or laptop :S Evan TD 01:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) yaaaay, I found it thanks for the tip :) Evan TD 01:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey Mariah, would you be able to do this request? :) M'kay: Would you be able to do Macey and her sister Tegan showing 'sisterly love' by smiling while hugging each other? :) IYou know what Macey looks like but here's Tegan :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 06:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Take your time :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 06:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mariah, you should make some TDC spoiler pics that have some characters like Coraline and stuff..Martui Help? First, I found out how you can make lulu an admin. You go to community and click on fourm, then click help desk. Then click help catagories. Scroll down to site administraters, click on it, and press display all users. Then you do edit stats. Then i'm not sure then. Sorry I know that was long but I thought you might want to know how to make admins. Also is there anything you need me to help with today? Like thinking of the interviewer's role on the show or something? BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 18:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I got two more today. I got Cavi's characters' interviews. Also I have no clue how else to make people the different stuff. There has to be an help section that tells you how. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 18:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait I found out how to! Go to this link http://totaldramathechallenge.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights, type the user, then check the boxes of the groups you want them to be. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 19:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha I was too slow for yah. Darn! You beat me to it. :) BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 19:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Request Maybe to make this more like the challenge maybe you should make indidvidual photos for each cast mate around the island or house or wherever they stay. Like for example having someone with posing by the cafeteria or on the beach or something. Just an idea I thought would be kinda good. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 23:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well that can work whatever you want but I meant something like this. Sorry she didn't have it with her afro but I know you LOVE Jonna. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 00:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's a really good idea. If she ever goes in the gulag she should have the afro. When she fought against Sarah and Katelyyn on Rivals I cracked up when she was running and her afro was bobbing up and down. You should put in trivia that she's based off this Jonna so people know who she is or put a photo of the real one in her gallery. I can get the photo if you want. People probably have no idea who she is or even what the challenge is. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 01:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow those are sooo good. You always seem to surpirse me on how you make stuff so good. Are you gonna make a fan-fiction with Camp TV or something? BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 01:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ha. They are really good. I've never really seen Bridge and Eva Camp TV colored before. Are you just gonna make them or all the camp tv people? BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 01:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah i've always wanted to see them colored. Man your busy. Wow I didn't realize Complicated wasn't finsished I thought the ending kinda seemed to still be sad. I'm so slow. XD With school for me I can't have a life I get home at like 3:00 and when it's my dad's week I only have till 5:30 which is when he picks me up from my mom's. It would so cool to see Cara Maria as TDI style. That would be sooo awesome. I love her like as much as you love Jonna. The TDI Cara would probably be flicking off Wes :) BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 01:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Awesome like I said I LOVE Cara. She has to be the nicest person on the show besides Jonna. Hope Jonna's new thing will turn out cool which it will. Cara has to be hard to make with the silver make-up, pirate dread beads, and everything else. I know I won't shut up but maybe Cara could be an intern/the interviewr who then becomes an contestant maybe after the merge. Also I always forget to say this I love your smiley face this one n.n BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 02:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Mariah! :D What's up? This may sound a bit corny, but, do you still take requests? :3 Can you make me a character based off of Tadd from SYTYCD? Here's the link: http://img.poptower.com/pic-54763/tadd-gadduang-so-you-think-you-can-dance.jpg?d=600. You can use anybase that fits. :) Thanks, if you can do it. --Lulucas777 02:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. :) Have fun at the park. ;D And I saw Jonna. She be lookin' good. XD --Lulucas777 02:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I saw Jonna with straight hair. OMG thats looks soo good. She's really pretty. I forgot to ask if you make Cara can she maybe be my character for stuff? Like i'll give you credit and stuff cuz she's one of my favorite people on the Challenge. Please and sorry if you wanted her to be yours I was just wondering. She doesn't have to be if you want her. That's sad that in Cali you can still walk outside when where I am it's almost 11:00. I know this cuz I went to Hollywood this summer. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 02:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey i'm really sorry for bothering you but my audition for Ronnie stinks. Can you please make a new one? I want her to laying down on the ground in a tiger area at the zoo with babies tigers chasing butterflies around her. please since she loves animals, works at the zoo, and my picture was terrible. Also I'm trying to help Teddy74's show and he said he's not good with sitting postions and backgrounds so can you please make this picture look better. I'm soo sorry that's a lot but it would be great if you could. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 15:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Daniel Can I Change Daniels Desigh To This 4 The Show Daniel7208 Thxs Daniel7208 I want you to do the poses of my characters side and profile L...gabriel...l 21:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) you have facebookL...gabriel...l 21:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) A touching parody that's more of a tribute than a parody. Enjoy...? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 23:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry Mariah if I'm getting on your nerves but how are my pictures coming together? Sorry I posted this to make sure you got my message. You actually don't need to do cara cuz it's fine I probably want/need the pictures more than another character. Just message me back :). Your new character Arturo looks cool by the way. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 02:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The photos I needed was a new Ronnie audition picture. The other one I already made it was of laurel I was wondering if you could please modify that picture its on your talk page. Then the ronnies photo I want her to be laying down on the ground smiling. And she's in the tiger area of the zoo, with the baby tigers trying to catch butterflies around her. I want it because I feel like my audition for her stunk. laurels photo is the one with the girl that was on the swing so I was also wondering if you could make that picture better. That's all it would be great if you could do them. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 12:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh woops I just got what you were asking me... Okay the photo I need is the one I just wanted you to make look better, where I put it on your talkpage since I already auditioned her for that other show and Teddy said he would have trouble with it so he told me to ask you to make it look better. I don't need Ronnie's pic I would just like it if I could have a better audition for her since all I have is paint. I'm not that good at it, my profile pic I made from scratch but I couldn't make a full body it's supposed to be me but I failed :| but yeah laurels pic to be modified is the one I need but the other is just what I want but don't need. Im so sorry I miss understood what you were asking I thought you were asking what were the photos. I can be REALLY blonde sometimes. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 02:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, Daniel just overighted ALL of his original photo's for that new cody looking one except the group photo. so the Original Pic, other poses, and the TEAM one...he's been changed. User:Liklik2012Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 20:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) K I'll try. User:Liklik2012Heh It's Crazy 'Ol Me!!! 00:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC)